Concussion
by Robin Gurl
Summary: After the case of the people catching on fire (season 2, episode 3), Ciel realizes everything is not ok and because he ran ahead too quickly is now faced with a serious injury. R/R (I can't come up with a good summary for this story..omg..T T someone help.)


Concussion

By Robin Gurl

(Hey all. This is my first complete story for Black Butler. After watching the second season, episode 3 with the people who kept catching on fire, I felt a need to explain Ciel's possible injuries! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea to exploit his injuries.

It was a few minutes after Sebastian had put him down that the world started to spin. The action had died down and he was ready to get home, his ears were still ringing from the explosions – but something else was wrong. The back of his head was aching, he felt dizzy and some parts of his face had sharp pains. What was wrong with him?

He held his pain back a bit further until he couldn't see the ground properly underneath him. He took one more step forward – a step of faith more than anything – and tripped.

"MASTER!" He heard Sebastian call his name but it sounded fuzzy.

He tried to catch himself but his walking stick clattered to the ground and he smacked the cobblestone seconds after.

Sebastian was at his side seconds later. He knelt down and gathered the boy up in his arms. "I thought you said you were unharmed!"

"I-I…I-I'm not sure…m-my head aches ..a-and my face..f-feels like there are needles in it.." Ciel tried to explain unable to put to words the exact feelings. He was actually feeling scared…frightened. After seeing all of those people catch fire was this going to happen to him as well?

Sebastian could clearly see his master was upset but trying to hide it. "Headaches? My lord, did something happen while I was detained by Grell?" He sat Ciel up against the side of a building kneeling in front of him hoping to find out what was wrong with his master before they went any further. In the light given off by the still burning fires he saw something glint briefly on Ciel's face. His red eyes narrowed and he took his gloves off reaching up to run his hands down the pale skin. As he touched Ciel's cheeks the boy cried out and tiny rivers of blood started to run down. "Glass. Oh dear, it seems you got a lot of tiny pieces of glass in your face."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, his eyes widening as he remembered, "…T-The explosion before I ran up the bell tower…i-it threw me against the wall really hard and caused one of the stain glass windows t-to shatter." His stomach was beginning to ache and he was feeling sick again.

"Master?" Sebastian asked as gently as he could noticing the boy's face was growing paler by the second. He watched surprised as Ciel turned his head and threw up right there. "…head ache, a feeling of dizziness, vomiting…" He repeated out loud red eyes widening. "A concussion. And a bad one at that."

Ciel panted leaning back into the wall, clenching his eyes shut. "W-What are you b-babbling on about..?"

"Your injuries, my lord. Please hang in there, I need to get you back to the manor immediately." Sebastian reached out and gathered the small body into his arms, pressing the face gently into his chest. "Close your eyes and bare with the pain a bit longer."

He stood up to his full height, eyes glowing red as he started to run using his agility and speed as a demon to run smoothly without jostling the injured child in his arms. Part of him was angry at himself for allowing himself to be distracted by that annoyance Grell, the other part of him was angry at Grell for being there in the first place. He should have been with Ciel the entire time – even more so after he'd found out that the souls burnt away with the victims.

Back at the manor, Sebastian eased Ciel back onto the bed and then quickly went to the cabinet with the medical supplies and gathered what he needed before going to the kitchen and getting a bowl of cool water.

When he arrived back at Ciel's room, the child looked as though he'd fallen asleep. "Master, please stay awake for just a bit longer." Sebastian sighed setting his supplies down and lifted the child into a sitting position. "Do not make me shake you, my lord."

"I-I'm a-awake…what do you w-want?" Ciel grumbled.

"I know you are tired but you must stay awake for a certain amount of time so that I am sure the concussion isn't too bad. If you were caught up in the blast as I fear you were, you hit your head hard and need to be watched carefully." The demon explained as he piled the child's pillows up and sat him against them. "Now then, let's get to removing the glass shards…"

Ciel only lay there and watched with heavily lidded eyes as his butler moved swiftly, he laughed weakly. "You a-actually sound worried, Sebastian.."

"Of course I am worried, my master is injured and there is very little I can do to fix it." The other responded as he dunked the cloth in a cold water, then grabbed the other bowl and a pair of tweezers. "This is going to hurt, I'm afraid, there is no way around this but do try your best to not squirm."

"H-Hurt? What do you aahh!" Ciel cried out as the tweezers dug into his skin and pulled out one of the pieces of glass. He heard a high pitched "ding" as the shard was dropped into the bowl. He glanced down and saw it had a washed out red color to it.

Sebastian sighed but continued to pull them out one by one doing his best not to injure his master any further. "You must have been facing the window when it shattered, my lord, just look at all of this. It's a miracle you weren't killed by the bigger pieces."

Ciel only lay there letting Sebastian do his work knowing better than complain. He had been lucky to make a contract with a "calm" demon but even Sebastian had his limits. His demon butler had a mighty temper that he'd only instigated on one occasion and learned quickly to never do it again. There was an air coming off Sebastian that told him his temper was close to boiling over, though his face was still the same – not even his eyes gave it away – but Ciel knew.

This time it felt different. He wasn't angry at Ciel…he seemed to be upset at himself? Ciel sighed wincing as another shard, this one a bit bigger than the rest, was pulled out. It made a heavier clink into the bowl. "…i-it wasn't your fault, Sebastian. Stop blaming yourself over this." This was the first time in years that Ciel had ever felt the need to comfort someone.

But knowing that his butler, a demon of all creatures, was blaming himself for the injury of a human child touched him in a way he hadn't thought possible. Ciel had made it a point to be harsh on Sebastian at first, for what reason he did not know…he kept telling himself it was part of the game. After all if Sebastian wanted his soul that badly- he was going to have to work for it after all. But he'd grown accustomed to Sebastian's presence and found himself relieved when he saw the butler was there by his side at all time. "It was my fault. I was the one who rushed on after that pig."

Sebastian's eyes widened at his master's words and he faltered a bit for a second. His normal deamenor reclaimed his features almost immediately afterwards and he let out a smirk, "Ah, so my master does admit to his faults? Perhaps if you had waited for a few seconds more, I would have been able to join you?"

"Tch…you were too busy with that reaper. Besides someone had to stop her." Ciel responded back, the tones in their voices telling the truth behind the apparent harsh words exchanged. Both of them had apologized and it was over, back to normal. "So tell me t-though," He winced as another shard came out, the pain was gone from the right side of his face. He watched as Sebastian washed it off gently then moved to the left side. "What do you do in your free time?"

"Why does my master ask?"

"Well you seem to know so much about human medical practices…"

"If my young lord must know, I research human ailments and other such needs as they arise so that I am ready whenever my master may need me." Sebastian responded holding the cloth to stop the bleeding one of the bigger wounds on Ciel's left cheek. "However, you continue to impress me, young master. I'm always on my toes and it's a challenge that I look forward to.." He then turned his attention back to his master's wounds. "Alright, it seems I've gotten them all out...now as for your head, how does it feel? And please do not lie, this is very important."

Ciel blinked, "Vision is fuzzy still ..but I'm not as dizzy anymore."

"Are you feeling sleepy still or just tired?" The demon pressed on, eyes narrowing.

"..sleepy. It feels like after I have an asthma attack.."

"I'm afraid it does sound like a mild concussion and for your safety, I beg of you to stay awake and allow me to watch over you until I'm sure it's nothing serious." Sebastian responded standing. "Would you like for me to gather your reports from earlier or a book to read?"

"…I can't read them right now! I just told you my vision was fuzzy!" Ciel exclaimed.

"No but I can read something to you." Sebastian offered with a smile. "How about a book. What would you like me to read you? King Arthur, Alice in Wonderland…?"

Ciel just gave Sebastian a dull glare, "Whatever you want, you'll be the one reading it."

"Yes, but master, its meant to keep you awake."

"I don't bloody know! I suppose Edgar Allen Poe! I was reading that earlier."

"Yes and it gave you nightmares for a week.." Sebastian responded dryly. "I shall go choose you a nice story and a cup of a tea then I'll be back. Remember to stay awake."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Go on." Ciel sighed clearly annoyed with the attention he was getting. He lay back into the pillows, his eyes open. He heard Sebastian dunk the cloth back into the bowl then ring it out. The next thing he knew it was on his forehead.

"I'll be back, my lord."

It had been three hours, Ciel's tea had grown cold, and Sebastian was half way through Alice in Wonderland. The demon glanced up and sighed closing the book. "I suppose it's been enough time, my lord. You may now sleep if you wish to do so."

Ciel's eyes closed and his body sunk into the pillows finally relaxing. Sebastian stood putting the book on the tray with everything else. He picked it up and started to leave relieved that nothing bad had happened.

"S-Sebastian..?" Ciel called out sleepily rubbing his eyes. "…d-don't leave."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he turned around smiling, "As you wish, my lord." He sat the tray down then sat on the edge of the bed and watched his master sleep wondering what adventure the next day would bring.


End file.
